chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chowder Grows Up
Chowder Grows Up is the series finale of the TV series "Chowder." It was aired on August 7, 2010. Plot Act 1 In the beginning, Chowder, Mung Daal, Shnitzel and Truffles are making "Flam-O-Burgers". Mung tells Chowder that when two are touched together, "Kablooey!" It explodes the kitchen. Chowder doesn't listen and when he is about to put them together, Mung stops him and reminds him. Mung tries to tell him how to make them, although Chowder doesn't listen because he "is so bored". Chowder then starts looking at two of the Flam-O-Burgers and imagining them getting married, and everybody screams(except Truffles) after Chowder says "You may kiss the Flam-O-Burger!" and touches two of the Flam-O-Burgers together. The whole kitchen explodes, and Chowder and Mung float up in the sky and land into the hospital in the middle of the night, with bruises and scratches. Mung is telling Chowder that soon he and Truffles will retire and Chowder will be in charge of the Catering Company. Chowder tells Mung that the show Chowder is actually about him being a apprentice, and Mung nearly dies, and Chowder asks a doctor intern for help. Chowder objects, since being Mung's apprentice is what the show is about. He then goes into a musical number "I Don't Wanna Grow Up". He holds the end note for twenty years, which he never noticed. Then Chowder asks Mung if they're going to finish the Flam-O-Burgers, and Mung explains that they've already did that twenty years ago. Then they decided to retire, but before they did that, and Mung then flies him-since "anything's possible in these thirty-minute specials" and shows him that by not growing up he made Panini and Gorgonzola jealous about getting married (Panini) and being his nemesis (Gorgonzola). Then, Mung takes him to Gazpacho's store, which has closed down. A recorder plays a pre-recorded message in which Gazpacho tells about his future(which he actually just made up.): he has become a successful ninja and finally gotten to date girls. Chowder then tries to choose his new apprentice. After turning down all the eligible candidates, he finds a timid Scraps hiding in the corner (his real name is never revealed because Chowder decides to call him Scraps). Mung then tells Chowder that he is ready to grow up. Then Scraps throws up (vomits) in his box and the part ends with Mung saying, "No, I said grow up, not throw up." Act 2 Chowder and Scraps try to make some food, but easily fail. Discouraged, Chowder, along with Scraps, flee Marzipan. They then get lost in the raging hot Shmahara Desert, with no water or food, causing the two to faint. However, Gazpacho finds them and takes them back to what he calls his 'Man Cave'. They come to, and Chowder is surprised to learn that Gazpacho actually wasn't successful: his mother wanted him to get a 'real job' like accounting, but since Gazpacho couldn't do math and was bored, he failed and hid. Gazpacho wants to eat Scraps, but Chowder stops him. Gazpacho then asks Chowder to live in his Man Cave with him because he's lonely. Chowder doesn't, but instead just camps out with Gazpacho for the night. During this camp-out, Gazpacho tells Chowder that his real dream was to open a stand up comedy show/fruit stand(called the 'Fruit Stand-Up'). Chowder asks why he didn't do it, because it was the best idea Gazpacho has had to him. Gazpacho said that his mother told him growing up is about what's expected of you, not what you want to do. Chowder then says that maybe Gazpacho's mother is wrong, and convinces Gazpacho to feel the same way. Gazpacho then asks Chowder why he's running away- he says Chowder was "built to cook". Scraps joins in and says that Chowder has made cooking fun. For the first time in his life, he isn't scared. Gazpacho wonders who Scraps is and again asks if he can eat him. Chowder intoduces Scraps, then states that he is his master and that they are now going to cook a dish together before the night is done. Chowder and Scraps then head back to Marzipan. Chowder, now back in Marzipan, makes up a recipe with Scraps. The other characters are appalled at this. Scraps then tastes the food, and the others are shocked when he doesn't die after eating it. They then taste the food, too, and realize it doesn't taste bad at all. The episode ends to reveal the other character's futures. Mung and Truffles are happily retired, Shnitzel starts to like being married to Endive, Gazpacho starts doing stand up at his new job just like in Gazpacho Stands Up, Gorgonzola gets to show Chowder just how succesful he is to try to make Chowder jealous(the plan fails). And Chowder and Panini get married and have 50 babies together! Adult Panini and Adult Chowder are about to kiss, but kid Chowder appears, and says that he "rejects this future". Kid Panini shows up and tells Chowder they look happy together. Adult Chowder remarks that they were cute kids, then asks adult Panini to stop having babies. The episode ends when Scraps is carried off by the babies and Chowder and Panini chase after them. Then the book that opens in each episode closes for the first and final time. Premiere Poland (25th June 2010) America, Italy, Turkey and Greece (7th August 2010) UK & Ireland (September 2010) Latin America (11th November 2010) Trivia *This episode was first shown in Cartoon Network Poland, in 25th June. *Some of the main cast reprised their roles although this episode goes 20 years into the future. *Since Chowder never tried to grow up, the following is a list of what happened to each of his friends' lives and what screwed it up: #Mung Daal and Truffles have had to work with Chowder for 20 more years, making them completely exhausted. #Gorgonzola grew up and became the C.E.O. of the powerful CandleStacks Inc. However, since Chowder never matured, it was a hollow victory, as he couldn't brag to anyone, and he became miserable; using his apprentice, Kabob, to dress up like Chowder while he insulted him, to fill the void. #Schnitzel was married to Endive, which he is disgusted with, because he needed someone to vent about Chowder with. This resulted in Shnitzel going crazy. #Panini never got married to Chowder, making her miserable, and having to vent her fury, sadness, and love on her terrified apprentice, Ambrosia, by treating her like a baby. #Gazpacho was driven to near insanity by his mother, and hid in the desert in a "man-cave", getting stung by venomous scorpions and crushed by serpents, all while pretending to be actually successful and rich, with girlfriends, and being a master at martial arts (Karate). * Ceviche did not appear in this episode, although his actor voiced Scraps in this episode. * If you look closely on the babystroller, there is a baby that looks like a mix between C.H. Greenblatt and Chowder. * When Chowder is picking a student, Greenblatt's puppet was a choice, and Chowder rejected him, stating he was "Too Carl!". * Kimchi did not appear in this episode. * When Gazpacho was in the Dessert, he dressed like a Tusken Raider from Star Wars. * Chowder apparently sang a song for 20 years straight. * Gorgonzola looks similar to his original look as an adult, but wears a suit, is slightly taller, and has a bigger candle on his head. * Future Panini looks like a tall version of her child look, but with a dress with an apron. * Chowder after singing a song and holding the last note for 20 years looked taller. So, if Chowder was 9 before he sang in this episode, and he sang for 20 years, that makes him 29 years old, which is past the year of puberty. * This episode was the last episode of the television series. * Endive looked the same after 20 years, despite the fact she would have aged significantly over that long period of time. * Young Chowder and Panini somehow went into the future, and interrupted Future Chowder and Panini and their attempt to kiss, although this was obviosly a gag to show what Chowder's younger self thought of how his life turned out. *At the end of the episode: #Mung and Truffles retired happily in the tropics. #Gorgonzola can finally attempt to make Chowder jealous, like by height and by wealth. #Schnitzel learned to enjoy being married with Endive. #Gazpacho followed his dream of doing stand-up comedy to his fruit stand customers, which was enjoyed by many. #Chowder took over the Catering Company, trained Scraps, married Panini, with whom he had 50 children with. *After the episodes, in the credits when they are puppets, Chowder says that he had a bad dream and explained the dream which is similar to the episode. That probably means that Chowder just had a bad dream, but this is unknown. *There were some possible reasons why the Series of Chowder was finish after this episode #Cartoon Network Studios needed more room for new cartoon creators. #C.H. Greenblatt ran out of ideas #Nicky Jones, the voice of Chowder was getting older, You can tell when you hear Chowder's voice slightly deepened before his true man voice appeared. *Although this is the finale of the Chowder series, it may not be the end of the Cartoon Network Universe. For instance, now that Chowder is a grown up, (And voiced by C.H.Greenblatt) and has a new apprentice, There might be a sequel Chowder series or spin off sometime in the future. *But Chowder did make a big apperence in CARTOON NETWORK: PUNCH TIME EXPLOSION. *Even though Ceviche never appeared in this episode, He probably married Marmalade. *Since a bunny can have a lot of babies, that might be the reason behind Chowder having 50 babies. *The fourth wall was broken three times. #In the Hospital when Mung said Chowder should start acting like a grown up, he and Truffles would someday retire, Chowder said, "But this whole cartoon series is based on me being the apprentice!" #In the song, Gorgonzola asked how he got in the music number. #Mung says anything is possible in a 30-minute special episode. Goofs *At some point during Chowder's song, Chowder's hat is missing a pointy part, though it may have been turned sideways * When Mung still hasn't retired after Chowder's song his hair disappears. But when he has retired, he has hair. Gallery Scraps.PNG|"Um, hello?"|link=Scraps bg.PNG|"Ha, Now im taller than you.I win!"|link=Gorgenzola Chowder.PNG|"Win what?"|link=Chowder Chowder 2.PNG|"Oh, Hi new babies"|link=Panini-Chowder Relationship/Conflict Babies.jpg|"Hi, Daddy!"|link=Panchowbies v.PNG|Shnitzel married with Endive.|link=Shnitzel g.PNG|"Why did the tomato turn red? OOH! Because it saw the salad dressing!"|link=Gazpacho 20 years C&P.jpg|"Babies, put Scraps down!"|link=Panchowbies C&P 50 Babies.jpg|"Oh, Num Nums, in taking our 50 babies out for a walky walk."|link=Panchowbies Edgdg.png Chowder2.jpg Chowder.png Cobob.jpg 20 years Panini.jpg Chowder Grows Up-Part epi..PNG|Young Chowder and Panini had been revealed Ambrosia.png Category:Episodes on Chowder focus Category:Other Characters Major Role Category:Episodes